Theories on Love
by gene-kitty
Summary: What if Sango could no longer keep from giving in to Miroku's advances? What would happen if she was pushed too far. Miroku explores some theories on love. MirXSan...R&R. First Chapter teaser
1. Teaser

There are many things in this world that confuse us. One of those is why does Jelly Belly's make a buttered popcorn jellybean. The one I'm currently wondering about is the very electrical relationship between Miroku and Sango. It's obvious that there is chemistry between them but Sango (and even Miroku sometimes) pushes it aside with a hearty slap and goes about her business.

I wonder what would happen if circumstances made it impossible to avoid it any longer. I wonder if Sango (if pushed the right way) would give into Miroku's advances one day when there was no way out of it without being made to look the fool.

Well, let's see if it will. Now, it may not work. Sango is, after all, very headstrong and independent. Who knows what she might do if pushed too far…-

A/N: This is just the teaser…continue on to the first chapter for the answers to our questions…


	2. Chapter One

A.N.: This is a new thing for me. My first attempt at a story based entirely around Miroku and Sango. I always wondered if there was ever enough substance in that relationship for a story to be truly created around it. I have recently discovered the answer to this question. The answer is…Yes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

Chapter one:

It was a fairly typical morning. InuYasha was poking at the eggs kagome has made and asking for the ramen instead. There was some 'sit'age and some taunting by Shippo. Miroku simply leaned against a tree and looked on with an amused look on his face. Sango kneeled by the fire and sighed. This happened almost everyday like clockwork.

But, this morning was slightly different. This morning she had noticed Miroku staring at her. Now that was odd. And that look in his eyes seemed to smolder on her skin. It prickled up her back and she snapped her head around to look straight into his purple eyes. Those beautiful eyes went wide and quickly found a new subject to look at. Sango continued to stare at him strangely before refocusing her attention to InuYasha pummeling Shippo for taunting him. Kagome yelled again and wrenched the wailing kistune out of InuYasha's grasp.

Sango laughed. She couldn't help herself. The scene was just too fun to watch. The chaos and the height of some of Kagome's decibels was hilarious even if it was, on some level, rather monotone. After all, it was a nice way to live. The death of herfamily had been enough angst for one lifetime. Having a daily routine and normal, everyday occurrences was a calming idea, even if the scene in front of her wasn't very calm.

Miroku smiled. "When do you think those two will learn that they are meant to be together?" He asked quietly of Sango.

She looked up at him. "Why do you think they are? They might just be destined to be good friends." She answered with a huff.

He smirked at her. "Are we talking about InuYasha and Kagome or us now? Because I don't think you could look twice at those two and think they were meant to be anything other than lovers."

Sango turned beet red and frowned. "Stop implying things, monk. Not everything has to do with fornication." She stood up and stomped off, her hips making angry little swishes that set Miroku's heart to hammering.

He scoffed. "Women. So touchy." Kagome suddenly turned her anger on him.

"What did you say, houshi no ecchi?" She got right up in his face and glared. Miroku couldn't help but notice the way her breasts rose and fell quickly with fury. He gulped and looked in the direction Sango had run off in.

"I was commenting on Sango's little huff just a second ago. Not you, fair Kagome. Are such harsh words necessary?" He held up his hands in defense. Kagome glowered at him some more before stomping over to InuYasha and plopping down in a little huff that had the edges of her skirt rippling out and taunting Miroku with a glimpse of creamy white skin and blue silk undies. Why were angry women so damn desirable? That was when they were the most dangerous! Tears of frustration streamed down Miroku's face and he too left the encampment in search of peace and solitary consolement of his precious ego. Why did women try him so? If you got technical, it wasn't his fault he liked women so much. Look at his father and grandfather! Being a lecher was hereditary.

Miroku looked down at his cursed hand. Lechery was also the sole cause of his problems. Then his thoughts grew dark. He'd never heard stories about his great-grandfather being a lecher. He was supposedly chaste and pure, the way a Buddhist monk should be. His grandfather was the odd one. Then Naraku cursed him. Maybe the wind tunnel wasn't the only thing that was passed down through the curse. Maybe the lechery was as well.

Miroku growled in frustration. Damn Naraku! Damn him to hell! If he wasn't such a pervert, he might actually stand a chance of wooing the fair Sango. She was such a woman. And the only one for him in the long run.

"Miroku? Why did you leave camp?" The sweet sound of Sango's confused voice swam in his head. He turned to face her.

Sango stood before him with her hands on her hips in a sexy, feminine pose. God, he wanted her. "I was getting attacked by angry females. I ran off to smooth my ruffled feathers. Did you come looking for me?" He answered her and smiled.

Sango glared. "No, I didn't, and I hardly think your feathers can get ruffled just from two slightly upset women. You get smacked around all the time and you just take it with that lecherous grin of yours."

Miroku put a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "You wound me, dearest Sango."

"I'll wound something all right. Hurry up and get. InuYasha wants to get moving. I don't say I blame him. Come on." And with that, she turned and stomped off, not taking the time to see if he followed.

A.N.: First chapter complete. And it took me a really long time…sorry peoples…I have about five other stories in the works as well that I don't want to ignore. I think you can understand...eheh…


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Next chapter…watch it…I'm drugged up on Ibuprofen…momentarily…but think it wore off so I'm not real sure what it is I'm drugged up on now…o.O

Disclaimer: I own no one…except for my boyfriend…and only because he owes me stuffs…

Chapter Two

Miroku had been named "pack mule" for the day and was struggling with Kagome's big backpack as well as Sango's boomerang. He was also slowly rolling Kagome's bike alongside of him. He looked very unhappy.

InuYasha hung back with Miroku, feeling sorry for invoking the wrath of the women. Shippô rode in the basket of the bike. Kagome and Sango were talking and laughing, and leading the group.

"We're both doomed you know." InuYasha whispered to Miroku. Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you say so?" He whispered back.

InuYasha looked over to the girls and then turned back again. "Because one of us will always be in trouble. Let's face it. Those two have way too much control over us. You don't have a subduing charm on you but Sango still manages to get you all bent out of shape." Miroku hated to admit it…but InuYasha was right.

"Are you two conspiring back there? Cut the chitchat. I sense a jewel shard nearby." Kagome had stopped and turned to stare back at the boys. InuYasha promptly forgot Miroku's plight and bounded off in the direction Kagome had indicated. Sango grabbed her boomerang from him and bounded off with Kagome. Miroku was left to plod after them, grumbling the whole way about bloody injustices.

In the end, the jewel shard carrier didn't turn out to be much. It was just a catfish that had had the unfortunate pleasure of swallowing a little shiny pink piece of what it had thought was gravel. It had been turned into the catfish of doom with 3-inch long teeth and a penchant for trying to breath on land. They found it floundering on the bank of the river and had promptly made it into a rather tasty dinner, along with three of it's ordinary brothers.

Miroku leaned back against a tree and sighed. It had been a hard day, and as Sango swayed over to him, slightly inebriated, he felt like it was about to get harder.

"Hi, Miroku." She giggled as she sank down next to him. "Are you still hungry?"

He gulped and chuckled. "No. The fish was really filling. Very good fish." Sango giggled wildly at this.

'I wasn't talking about fish!" She exclaimed and then gasped. "InuYasha! Where'd you get that Sake! It's making me loopy!" She yelled over the camp area at him. She didn't move from where she was sitting.

Miroku knew there was nothing wrong with the Sake. He'd had some too but not nearly as much as Sango, and she never held her alcohol well. He watched her red face as she blushed in mortification at what she has said.

"I didn't mean to say that, Miroku. Forgive me." She apologized and her bottom lip puffed out slightly. She was so desirable at that one moment, Miroku had a hard time not taking advantage of her inebriated state.

"I forgive you." He croaked and stood up. "Excuse me." Miroku bowed lightly and walked away. Sango stared after him. She stood up and caught herself, mid-sway, on the tree.

"Miroku! Wait for me!" She skittered away after him with a slightly drunken stagger.

Kagome and InuYasha didn't really notice. Kagome was in the same state as Sango and InuYasha wasn't being as chivalrous as Miroku was attempting to be.

Speaking of whom, he took a slight detour and sought to relieve himself in private. No sooner had he readjusted his robes and started off again, then Sango came through some trees and spotted him.

"Miroku!" She cried and threw herself at him. He caught her. So many of his little fantasies were fulfilled in that moment. "Why'd you go away?" She looked up at him and smiled. Sweet Buddha, she was gorgeous.

So pretty.

Lips.

Eyes.

Nose.

Miroku was insane. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. When he backed off she giggled.

"Wow" Was what she said. Miroku nodded and she pulled him down to kiss him again. Her lips touched his and heat buoyed up between them. The kiss went deeper and Miroku ran his hand down the curve of her back to settle on her hip.

The power and force behind that kiss had Sango's head fogging and the effects of the Sake ebbed away. Suddenly her head was as clear as a bell and fully aware of who's tongue was currently in her mouth.

Sango pushed him away and stood gasping for breath. Her cheeks were bright pink. "How dare you take advantage of me! Stay away from me from here on out!"

Miroku suddenly got angry. "Hey! You were the one coming on to me! That kiss was entirely you! Well, at least it was started by you. Don't start what you can't finish, Sango."

"I was drunk! How could you take such advantage of me when I'm not in my right mind? You're more of a lecher than I knew!" She yelled at him venomously.

Miroku lunged and grabbed a hold of her wrists. "Look, Sango, I'm no hero. I like women. I like you much more than I like any other woman I've ever come in contact with. When you throw yourself at me like that what do you expect me to do? It would take someone either with an immovable will of steel or an unnatural dislike of women to hold themselves back when a gorgeous woman throws themselves at them. I'm not the strongest man in the world! I don't have that kind of fortitude!" He yelled back accusingly. "What kind of man do you want me to be!" Wait…that one came out wrong.

Sango blinked tears from her eyes and looked straight into Miroku's, sparkling with confusion and anger. "What kind of man do I want you to be?" She repeated. "I…I don't know. I think I'd rather you not grope me all the time. For you to be sweet and kind. To help me when I need it. I guess I want you to be everything you're not." The sadness in her voice and the despair in her eyes sent a very blunt sword through Miroku's heart. He let go of her wrists and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I can't even put into words how sorry I am that you feel that way and that I'm not the perfect guy for you. Go back to camp, Sango. I'll try not to get in your way again." He back away from her and gave her a light bow.

She sniffled. He was being so sweet right now. How dare he give her a reason to feel guilty and rude. He was nothing but a lecher! At least, she hoped, there wasn't anything deeper she had to figure out about him.

She turned and ran back to camp, unable to keep back the tears his gentle finger had just wiped away. Miroku watched her go and sat down with a sigh. Sango was just too complicated. Still, he had reached some hidden part of her tonight. If only he could continue to reach her. Sango was the one woman worth loosing his life over. And, damnit, his life was a precious commodity.

A/N: Whew…finished that chapter. Took forever…-.-…I hope you peoples love on me with the reviews…


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Chapter three now up! wOOt! Love on me my peeps. God, those marshmallow things are good. Mmmmmm….anyways….

Disclaimer: Rumiko is a close personal friend of mine and I bought the rights to InuYasha from her in a huge financial settlement that cost me 2.6 million dollars…( --lie)

Chapter Three:

The gulf of silence between Sango and Miroku was beginning to make even Shippô uncomfortable. Kagome looked back at the two every once and awhile during the journey. It was another two days before they reached the next village and the next clue to Naraku's whereabouts. She sighed and turned her attention back to InuYasha.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Kagome whispered to him. "Are you sure they're going to be able to fight alongside each other? We might need their teamwork in a few days." InuYasha just shrugged.

"It's just a lover's spat. They should be back to normal by this time tomorrow. They've had fights before, kagome." He tapped a finger on the side of his head. "Trust me on this one. It'll all work out."

"They've had fights before, yes, but not like this. I don't think it will patch itself up on its own. I think we might need to push them together to spark some apologies and making-up. I have a couple of ideas, but I'll need your cooperation." Kagome smiled at him mischievously and prattled on. "Oh, don't give me that look, InuYasha. We can't fail. They're perfect for each other and it's time they realized that." InuYasha rolled his eyes and kagome held back a good 'sit' for the sake of being inconspicuous.

"I hope you know what you're doing. This could get us both killed. If they're angry with us at the same time, we'll both be dead. I'll murder you in hell." He grumbled angrily. She patted his arm and smiled.

"Of course I know what I'm doing. It works with my other friends back home. It'll work for Sango and Miroku."

Something odd was going on here. Kagome normally wanted Sango with her, but now…

Sango glared at the ground. It seemed as though both Kagome and InuYasha had gone a little crazy. He was smiling and playing with Shippô, which was strange. Then Kagome wanted to go home for a while. Where had their plans for travel gone?

Sango didn't mind too much until InuYasha had brought Shippô along to take her home but told her and Miroku to stay there. Now she was alone with him for at least a week. What had she done to deserve this?

Miroku was equally angry but was determined to get back on good grounds with Sango by the time InuYasha came back. He turned to her and opened his mouth to speak…and nothing came out. He blushed and looked down. Why was he suddenly nervous and scared? She was just another woman.

Only so much more. Miroku cringed mentally. He was in too deep and there was no going back. But, the important thing now was to get Sango back on speaking terms with him. He'd have nothing left to live for if she never spoke to him again.

He stood up quickly. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never been like this! It might be best to get away.

"Something wrong, Miroku?" Sango asked him. He turned his head and stared straight into her gorgeous eyes.

Gurk.

"Nothing I can't deal with." He said quietly to her. "Are you speaking to me again?"

She frowned. "I don't know. I'm still mad."

"And it's still all on you so I bet you are." He replied against his better judgment.

Sango flared. "All on me? You kissed me! You took advantage of me! How is that all on me?"

Miroku flared back. "Because you threw yourself at me! You got drunk of your own accord! You should have thought about the scraped you could get yourself into while inebriated! Don't blame me for your decision to drink alcohol and then seek me out. You are an adult and responsible for your own damn actions! Don't you blame me for your irresponsibility!"

Sango stared at him for a minute. "You swore. But…you're a monk."

Miroku blinked. "Don't get off topic."

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "You're right." She stood and walked slowly away. Miroku stared after her. Had Sango really just given in? But, she loves a good fight. He followed after her.

It was so odd. Sango never just gave in or gave up. He had to find out what was wrong.

Sango knew he was following her. What she didn't know was where she was going, but something in her said she shouldn't go alone. That was why she couldn't bring herself to tell him off. It just wasn't like her.

There was a fallen tree lying by a small creek and she sat down on it. She watched Miroku as he came to stand in front of her.

"So," He began, "we are friends again?" He smiled warily at her and she nodded to him.

"Yes. And I'll talk to you now. I'm not angry anymore." She smiled back.

Miroku fidgeted. "Sango…is something wrong? It's not like you to back down from a good reason to get into a fight with me. I just wonder f you're okay."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "No. I'm just fine. I thought fighting would be pointless since you were right. I am responsible for my decision to drink and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry, It's just my first instinct you know…blame it solely on you." She shrugged.

Miroku chuckled. "It's okay. I forgive you. Now…what do you think is going on between InuYasha and Kagome, huhn? That's what I want to know." He sat down next to her on the log and she grinned broadly.

"I don't know. It sure is suspicious though. We'll have to figure it out."

A/N: There you go. Another chapter. I hope yousa happy…sorry bout that one….I've been watching a lot of Star Wars lately and Jar Jar is one of my favorite characters…aside from the uber hot(but unfortunately Gay) Hayden Christensen(I don't know if I spelled his last name right)


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: I know I've taken forever to write this chapter but school is evil and I have alot on my plate what with trying to get myself accepted into the most prestigious public school in Texas...-.-' sigh...too much wooooork...oh,well...read on gentle reviewer -

Discliamer: I do not own any of InuYasha...I lied about that settlement...I only wish I had 2.6 million dollars...

Chapter four:

"Unfair, unfair! Miroku! Get back here!" Sango yelled and chased after him. Miroku laughed heartily and ran from her along the riverbank. It had been three days since they had made up and InuYasha was due back with Kagome soon. Miroku kind of hoped it was later rather than sooner.

He and Sango had been spending the days as best friends, running about in play and talking deep into the night. Miroku had resisted several times the urge to grab her and kiss her silly.

Sango caught him, pinning him to the ground and pummeling him. He caught her hands and jerked her over on her back, pinning her in turn. Sangon glared up at him and put her knee into his stomach. He made a funny oofing noise and rolled over onto his back. She laughed and sat down on him.

Miroku laughed along with her and struggled weakly in play. Sango's laughter died slowly as she stared down into his eyes. What was this? She just didn't understand how his face could do so much to her. He noticed her serious face and stopped his play. As soon as he stopped, though, he realized what position they were in. He had been wriggling around on the ground underneath her and she was straddling him. Oh, Holy Buddha. This wasn't good.

"S-Sango?" He muttered as she continued to stare at him. He shifted odlly beneath her and her face flushed as the movement brought strange feelings churning through her gut. The look in her eyes had Miroku nearly leaping out of his skin, They were firey with a burning need and desire. What had happened to the playful Sango he had spent the last couple of days with?

Sango leaned down to whisper, "Is something wrong with you, Miroku? You look a little pale."

He licked his lips to wet them. They'd suddenly gotten uncomfortably dry. "No. I'm...fine."

"Good." She said and closed the distance between her mouth and his.

Miroku's brain exploded...Boom...

Her hand was on his chest and the other on his cheek. She smelled sweet and tasted of aroused woman. Which, in turn, made Miroku and aroused man.

And that arousal was getting more painful every minute Sango spent torturing him. God, she was soft. Plump in just the right places, not bony. Lovely, just lovely. He kissed her back as sweetly as he could, his tongue sliding slowly across her lips until she opened and he could delve into her lush, lovely mouth. One of his hands wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss.

So sweet.

Sango gasped as she was pulled, hard, down onto him. He was warm, soft, and obviously aroused. Too bad Sango didn't know quite what that was. Still, it was a sensation that set her blood to fire.

A spinning desperation filled her and something insed throbbed, like she was painfully empty. There was something there that needed to be filled but she wasn't quite sure how it could be.

Miroku, unable to control it, nudged his other hand inside her robes and rested a moment on the soft flesh of her abdomen. Sango sucked in a breath as his fingers trailed slowly downward. Heat followed his movements.

She concentrated on the sensations those fingers were causing as they came tantalizingly close to the warm core of hers. Her mouth ceased to work so hard against his as her brain slowly shut down to the point where it could grasp only one thing at a time. It was now grasping at the fact that Miroku's fingers had found what they were searching for.

Nestled tenderly between her legs, he set himself to driving her crazy. His brain was past the point of coherent function and his lips simply rested against her parted ones, maintaining the sweet contact.

He inhaled her hot breath and swallowed every little mewl she let out. He spurred her towards madness. Every movement of his hand had her gasping anew and a sweet pressure cioled up in her gut. She arched into his hand begging for something she didn't know.

Miroku obliged her and she let out a shrill squeak of tortured pleasure before shuddering convulsively and melting down into him. But, he craved release as well and here Sango was. The woman of his fantasies. Ready, willing, and wet. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to even try. Something internal held him back. What, he couldn't say, but it still was there.

He pulled his hand out from her robes and rested it on her back while his other stroked her hair as she rested on top of him. Her breathing was slowly calming down and she lt out a little contented sigh. He rolled her off of him onto the grass. She stretched and smiled up at him. Her eyes drooped slightly in slight exhaustion. He kissed Sango's forehead and stood up.

"I'll be right back. You need a nap. Sleep." He whispered to her. SHe nodded and rolled over, closing her eyes. He smiled and walked, slowly, off.

Dearest, Sango. Still a virgin in too many ways. Miroku chuckled to himself as he walked along the riverbank. The water was brisk and he slid his robes off before stepping in. It trickled slowly downstream and Miroku plunged himself down into it.

The cold hurt. Bad. If mini-Miroku could talk, it would hace been screaming nasty curse words even a sailor would have taken offense at. He gritted his teeth and let out a low growl.

The aching slowly ceased and the throbbing died down. Miroku eased himself out of the water. A chill breeze blew by and he hissed as his already angry member got colder and angrier about it. He let out a few choice words before wrapping himself back up in his robes.

Arg, this wasn't how it was suppose to go! He should have already had his way with Sango on that nice patch of grass at least twice by now. Sigh. Such was the life of Miroku. Though why he had suddenly developed a conscience, Miroku would never quite understand.

He slowly made his way back to the slumbering Sango. He probably shouldn't have left her alone. But, she was very capable of handling herself should something happen. He came upon the small glade and stopped dead in his tracks. Sango wasn't there. A small bit of blood lay where he had left her. He closed his eyes.

Fuck...

A/N: Oh, what now, huhn? Nice cliffy, right? I swear I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I'm able...Love on me with the reviews! PLEASE! I need an ego boost T-T


	6. Chapter Five

A/N:Yay! I updated fairly fast, ne? w00tness...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except a microwave, a measuring cup, and too much ramen and tea w/ catnip in it ...hey, the kitty's gotta have her catnip...

Chapter Five

Sango yawned and rubbed her head. "Owwie..." While Miroku had been gone she had rolled over to think. A tree above her had become suddenly malicious and dropped a rather nasty looking tree limb on her. She had managed to move out of the way, but an angry twig sticking off of it had made a nasty little cut on her forehead which had bleed quite a bit before suddenly stopping.

She had gotten up and wandered away from the perturbed tree and gotten herself lost. Damn. Now Miroku was going to get all worried when he found her missing and come looking for her and likely end up scolding her for maing him worry so much. She hoped she could find Kagome or InuYasha or anyone before Miroku caught up with her.

There was a road she had found while wandering and she traveled that for a while before pounding footsteps had sounded from somewhere off to her left.

Uh-oh...Run!

She took off at a sprint but slowed and decided maybe it was better to just face him. Maybe he would slow as he neared her and smile then kiss her like he had before and walk back to that little glad and kiss her again.

Yeah...in her dreams...Best to keep going for now.

Whatever had been chasing her suddenly burst out of whereever it had been chasing her from. Sango started to scream but when she saw nothing there let out a sigh of relief instead. It must have just been a small animal...like a bunny.

She turned to walk off again but ran square into someone. Whoever it was, they were built rather nicely. She looked up to see who it was a spotted Miroku. "Oh!" was her startled reply as he grabbed by the arms.

"Sango! I thought you'd been kidnapped. Thank good ness you're all right!" He pulled her tightly against him and she felt him tense. "Though, if I had any sense, I'd kill you for pulling that stunt."

Sango squirmed, "Look, Miroku, I'm sorry. Could you not squeeze me so tightly?"

Miroku's grip on her lessened slightly and he eased her back. "I thought...I feared I might find you dead...or worse. I was scared. So scared." He laid his lips lightly on hers, reveling in the sweetness and warmth she had to offer.

Sango melted into him. It was all so wonderful. Miroku might actually love her. She hoped with everything in her that he could. She desperately hoped he could.

Miroku ran a hand up to her cheek and his lips left hers. He looked at her in a slightly startled way and backed off, clearing his throat. "Let's start heading back towards the well. The sooner we're back with InuYasha and Kagome the better."

Sango's spirits fell. "The...better? Do you really not want to be left alone with me that badly?" She asked on a whimpering whisper.

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant that we shouldn't be alone. I yearn for you and you would be safer having other people around to keep me in check." He sighed and looked into her eyes.

Sango's eyes went wide. So that was why he was acting so weird. He was lusting after her! "I think that's silly. I can hold my own around you."

"Yes. But, the problem is, you want me too so neither of us is really safe." He held her gaze steadily.

"I can protect myself. And I can keep my wants in check." She shot back.

Miroku grinned. "Okay. So you have control over your wants. How about your needs?" He pulled her to him and pressed his hand to her crotch. Her heart slowed momentarily, skipped a beat, then sped up to a thundering pace. Her blood heated up to a boil and her head went wonky.

Okay. So she wasn't in as much control of herself as she thought. "Point well taken, Miroku. Could you move your hand now?'" Sango fought to not slur her words. Miroku's hand moved, but in the wrong direction. Well, it could be the right direction...depends on your point of view.

"There. I moved it. Better?" He murmered seductively in her ear. He had told himself not to do this, but to hell with it. He needed to enjoy his short time on Earth. And Sango sure was enjoyable

He rested his cheek on the top of her head as she simply whimpered. She was so delicate and yet so strong. She was special and it seemed somehow wrong to take her here, with nothing between them but strong feelings.

Miroku moved his hand to wrap his arms around her. All right then, he'd just have to put more between them than a friendship and sexual tension. He wouldn't take another sensual step forward until she declared herself hopelessly in love with him. Yes, that was it. He'd maker her fall in love with him. Then he could show her how much he needed her.

Sango sighed and held him close. They had such and odd relationship now. There was tension and supressed emotions. What was to become of them when they finally took that last step? Because there had to be more.

Would he simply cease to care anymore? When he got what he wanted would he become indifferent to her? No, she wouldn't allow that. Somehow she had to tie him to her so that when they finally lay together, he wouldn't leave her afterwards. She'd make him fall in love with her! It was the only thing to do. She loved him, after all, so was it really that much to ask that he love her too? No. And besides, he was already halfway there. The way he had been so messed up when he caught uo with her on the road was clue enough that he cared. Love was just a small step away.

Miroku let go of her and took her hand. As they walked down the road, they both were thinking up the best ways to make the other fall in love with them.

A/N: w00t. its good...I'll get the next one out soon but not as soon as this one. I've been bad to one of my other stories and I'm making a point of getting a few more chapters of that one out before I hop back on this one. Love on me with da reviews peeps Gaia knows I need it!


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Wow….apparently I'm liked a lot more than I thought I was. Okay all you wonderful fans out there, here's the next chapter. I'm so glad I got this story to 50 reviews already!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from InuYasha.

Chapter Six:

"Kagome…do you notice something different about those two?" InuYasha whispered to her as they walked along. They had gotten back a day early since Kagome had bugged him so much about it.

"Yeah. They're being friendly and sweet to each other. I think our plan worked fairly well." She smiled up at him.

InuYasha grinned and wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "I'd say." He whispered in her ear. She glared up at him.

"Not now, InuYasha. Later."

"Whatever you say." He grinned as he eyed her appreciatively.

Miroku walked along by Sango's side, admiring her form. A stray hand made its way towards her shapely backside. A few soft strokes brought a smile to his face. Sango, however, let out a loud squeal and planted her hand firmly against his face.

A stifled giggle came from both InuYasha and Kagome. "That sounds more familiar." She chuckled.

Sango blushed hotly and apologized, "Miroku, I'm so sorry. It's just a reflex these days."

Miroku just smiled. "No problem, Sango. I'm used to this pain. I'm just lucky that you tend to alternate sides of my face or one side might be permanently numb by now." He took her hand and spoke gently to her. "Worry not, gently lady, for I am fine."

"Good to hear." Kagome butted in, "Now can we keep moving, please? The sun will go down soon and we should find a more covered area to make camp." She picked up a tired Shippo in her arms and sped back up to walk next to InuYasha.

Miroku watched him wrap his arm around her waist again and sighed. How he longed to hold Sango again. Maybe he should forget the whole plot to make her love him without touching her. He should shove that whole idea aside and just show her, physically, how much he cared and needed her.

Just then, a traveling troupe of female performers crested the hill and came walking down the road towards Miroku and the others. Miroku's thoughts fled rather quickly as he watched the gaggle of gorgeous girls get closer and closer.

Sango noticed the monk's wandering gaze and a jealous green beast stomped into life inside her. "Miroku…where are you going?" She asked in a dangerous tone when he started to make his lecherous move toward the pretty girls.

He stopped in his tracks. "I was just going to introduce myself and see if they needed anything. It's part of my honor as a monk to help any I can should it be in my power to help them. They could be desperately in need of some male companionship and who am I to deny them that?" he spoke suavely, eking charm and righteousness. Sango turned her back on him in disgust.

"Do whatever you think is your Buddhist's duty. I want no part of it." And with that she strode off in a huff. Suddenly the girls lost their appeal to him. He watched them go sadly with a heavy heart and trailed slowly behind Sango.

Dark fell and the group made camp under a large tree. Shippo was curled up inside Kagome's sleeping bag and Kagome had fallen asleep with her head on InuYasha's knee. Sango sat with a sleeping Kirara in her lap some distance away from Miroku. He moved to sit beside her.

"Sango?" He asked quietly. She turned her head towards the dying fire and stared deeply into it. "Sango, I apologize. I realize you get jealous when I turn my attentions towards other women…"

"Shut up." Se said with surprising venom. Her head snapped up to stare into his eyes; the fire she'd been staring stayed into her eyes and burned into his. Fury fanned the flames within. "How dare you come over here to placate me in that righteous way of yours! I have every right to be jealous, if I actually was, which I'm not. You're the one in the wrong here. Speaking to me in that sweet way as if I was the only woman to you, then forgetting all about me and running off when another pretty female form turns the corner."

Miroku was stunned into silence. He certainly hadn't expected her to be so angry. Upset, maybe, but not full out rage. He mumbled another apology before going back to where he had been. Sango turned her gaze back into the embers.

He sat quiet; deep in thought. Somehow he had made her both jealous and furious. Obviously she liked him. What had transpired so far had proven that. He tried to see it from her point of view but when had man ever been able to understand the workings of women. His best bet was to let the anger boil off and wait until she was back to normal. Surely, after that, Sango would be dying to be in his arms again.

A week passed. Then another and still Sango remained angry. Well, not so much angry as quiet. She talked only to Kagome and made short to-the-point answers when InuYasha asked her anything. She played with Shippo some but mainly stayed with Kirara. Miroku wondered why she hadn't returned to normal yet. He decided to ask the other resident female.

"I don't understand why she's still in such a huff." Miroku queried of Kagome.

"She's not in a huff, you jerk, she's hurt. _You _hurt her." On the word 'you' she poked him in the chest.

He rubbed at the spot. "I tried to apologize right afterwards but she blew up at me. I thought it would be best to leave her alone until she was back to her old self."

Kagome crossed her arms and sighed. "And you wonder why you haven't been laid yet. You have no skills with females. None."

Miroku started at her words. "You need not be so harsh, Lady Kagome."

She looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, I do. Otherwise you'll never get back with Sango. And she loves you too, so it'll be a shame."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "She's in love with me?"

"Yes, you twit. If you had two eyes and a brain you'd be able to figure that out. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't have been so hurt when you were off flirting with other women." Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. She had recently had a similar conversation with InuYasha. But her eye roll had been in vain since Miroku had quickly gone off to find Sango as soon as Kagome had verified Sango's love for him.

Somehow, he thought, some way I'll get her back. I'll make her say it. Then I'll love her like there's no tomorrow to come.

A/N: Yay. This one's done with. And to answer questions in advance, Miroku still has to get over his old habit of lechery…that's why he was so rude to Sango and almost left her for some mime chicks even though he's obviously in love with her. Now review people. I know you will. Maybe we can make it to 75 and make this story even more popular than Nanura!


End file.
